When Yami Met Sally
When Yami Met Sally is the fourteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Description For months people waited with bated breath to see what would occur when Kaiba and Yugi finally had their rematch. Then it finally happened. '' ''*cough* It's Kaiba vs. Yugi.... again.. in a children's card game... why do they make us suffer like this? Summary As the group exits the underground, Joey is refreshed and talks about how much he likes the smell of card games in the morning. Tea shows that they are right outside Pegasus's castle. Joey says that he'll buy new friends with the money, but when Yugi asks about Joey's sister, he says he'll buy a new sister. Tea says that she's glad Bakura's gay, which she believes because of Bakura's gaydar, which he replies to by calling her a 'bloody tart'. Yugi asks Téa if she remembers when the two of them became friends. She says that she remembers the 4Kids version. A flashback shows that she used to work at 'Kentucky Fried McBurger King'. While advertising for the restaurant, she sees Yugi and Joey enter, and thinks about how they will drive away all of the customers with their talk of card games. After Yugi says that he thinks he loves her, Tia finds a note in her locker at school. It says that Yugi found a private dance studio for Téa (At the restaurant she says that she's saving money to be a table-dancer in New York.), and to bring lots of money to steal. When she arrives, she is knocked out by a mugger after a brief struggle. Moments later, Yami Yugi arrives and mind breaks the mugger. When Téa wakes up, she 'was staring at the man of my dreams'(quote). Back in the present day, she says that they then got married and had 2 kids. Yugi asks if Tea still has her work uniform before being cut off. As they make it to the gate of Pegasus' castle, they encounter Kaiba who is still pissed that Yugi beat him in a children's card game in the first episode because now no one would take him seriously and must defeat him to rescue Mokuba. Yuygi and Kaiba then go to play on the roof with Kaiba's duel disks. Meanwhile, Bandit Keith "won" ten star chips in America and "earns" entry into Pegasus' castle. Back on the roof Kaiba claims to have the upper hand because he placed his faith in the heart of the cards and Yugi no longer has Exodia. Yugi then mocks Kaiba for being adopted, causing him to become enraged and summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yugi counters with Asexual Reproduction, after that he fuses Mmmoth Graveyard with Blue-Eyes (by cheating). Kaiba threatens to kill himself if he loses. Yugi is about to kill Kaiba until Téa warns him that Kaiba might survive. Yugi takes this into consideration and halts the attack, forfeiting the duel to Kaiba. Cultural References *The episode is a reference to [[Wikipedia:When Harry Met Sally...|''When Harry Met Sally...]] *Joey's line 'I love the smell of card games in the morning!' is a reference to the [[wikipedia:Apocalypse Now|''Apocalypse Now]] quote: 'I love the smell of napalm in the morning'. *The "Royale with Cheese" conversation is a reference to ''Pulp Fiction'', where that same conversation took place. *"Get up on the hydra's back" is a reference to a line from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' (spoken by Philoctetes when you fight the Hydra in the Coliseum) that has become an Internet meme. *Yami says that Kaiba sounds like "Brock from Pokémon". Eric Stuart, Kaiba's VA in the English dub, also voiced Brock in the 4Kids versions of Pokémon. *The stinger is taken from an infamous dub scene in ''Dragon Ball Z'' which has also become a meme.